Big Time Adoption
by BTRlove198913
Summary: This story is a Kames one with a bit of Cargan. James and Kendall have been trying for a baby for a while. They are having no luck at all. They go see someone to see if they can but that person gives them news they don't wanna hear so they go and adopt but later on they get a surprize that they wanted for a while. Gotta read to find out.
1. Trying and Options

**Big Time Adoption**

**Chapter 1 Trying and Options**

James Pov.

Kendall and I have been trying for a while for a child but no luck. It has been a year already and nothing. "Babe I really want a baby. What is wrong with me? Why can't I get Pregnant? Carlos and Logan didn't have any problems." Yelled Kendall angrily. "Nothing is wrong with you love. We just need to keep trying. Sometimes it takes some people longer to get pregnant then others. That's all". I said as calmly as I could. "I don't wanna keep trying. There's no point". Said Kendall as he started to cry. "Well we got other options if you want love". I said trying to cheer Kendall up. "What"? Kendall asked sadly. "We could adopt. What do you think about that"? I asked. Kendall didn't seem to like that idea because he looked at me madly, got up from the couch, ran to our room and slammed the door hard.

I didn't know what to do. I was trying to help but I guess Kendall didn't like my suggestion. I know he really wants to get pregnant with my kid but I don't know if that will ever be possible. I then put my head in my hands and started to cry. I wanted to make the love of my life happy but I didn't know how to.

Just then Carlos and Logan walked in. Logan has been pregnant for a few months already and both he and Carlos were as happy as can be and it made me sick. I didn't get why they got the luck and we didn't. They had not even been trying for a kid and it happened. "What's wrong James"? Logan asked as he sat down next to me. "Well as usual Kendall took a test today and it said negative again. He is super upset about it. I told him we could keep trying or even adopt but he didn't seem too happy with that cuz he got mad and stormed out of the room and slammed the door to our bedroom". I said. "You want me to go talk to him. See if I can cheer him up"? Asked Carlos.

"You can try if you want but I don't know if anything will help right now". I said sadly. With that Carlos headed off to mine and Kendall's room to see what he could do. Logan stayed in the living room with me and talked. "So have you and Kendall tried to go to a specialest to see if either of you can make babies"? Asked Logan. "No we haven't but thanks for the idea. I'll go and check the computer and see what places I can find so we can go get this all found out". I said as I got up to go get my Laptop. I was bound and determined to find some way to have my lover get what he wanted. No matter what.

**Sorry this 1****st**** chapter was so short but if I didn't make it short this whole story would have been a super long one-shot and I didn't want that so ya. Hope you liked it. R&R.**


	2. What Will It Be

**Chapter 2 **

**Ok here's chapter 2. I already had this one written up but I didn't wanna post both chapters yesterday. So ya here it is. **

Kendall Pov

I was so upset with what James just said that I ran to our room and slammed the door as hard as I could. I layed down on mine and James bed and started to cry. I didn't get why we were having such a problem conceiving. It didn't take Carlos and Logan long to. They just started having sex a few months ago and are already pregnant. I didn't understand why. Was there really something wrong with me?

While I was thinking about this there was a knock on the door. "Come in". I said in a sad voice. I thought it was James coming in but I was wrong. It was Carlos." What do you want"? I asked. "I came to see how you are and maybe talk with you a bit. That's all". Carlos said in a cheery voice.

"Fine. What you wanna talk about"? I asked as I wiped tears from my eyes. "Well you know how James was telling you about adoption, well there is one other thing you guys could try if you don't want to adopt. You and James could go to the doctor and get checked out to see if you are even able to get pregnant and if James can make babies. You could always try that". Carlos said. "You know what that sounds like a great idea". I said as I got off the bed to go find James. "Thanks Carlos". I said with a smile. "No problem bro. Any time". Carlos said with a smile.

With that I headed out the door to find my James. I found him on his computer in the living room. "Hey love, I know what we can do to have babies". I said happily. "Wow your mood changed fast. Logan told me a way for us to have babies too and I am looking that stuff up now". James said happily. "What is it love"? I asked. "Well he said we could go get checked out to see if we can have babies". James said. "That's what Carlos told me. Guess they both had the same idea". I said with a big grin on my face. The rest of the day we called around to places to get an appointment and we finally found one. I was so happy that soon we would see if we could have babies. I couldn't wait for our appointment the week coming up.

…BTR….BTR…..BTR…..

It was finally the day of our appointment and I was so excited. I was already up, dressed and had ate before anyone was even up. I had to wait a few hours for James to get up, eat and get ready before we could even go. It was hard to wait but I did. Once James was finally ready we left to our appointment. On our ride to the doctors I was literally jumping out of my seat. "Baby calm down. If you don't you'll bounce right out of this car and we will never make it there. I know your excited but what if we find out we can't then you won't be like this. So please don't get over excited". James said as he rubbed my knuckles. "Ok I promise to calm down but if I find out we can have babies I am gonna bounce all the way home". I said excitedly. "Ok love that's fine. I'll agree to that". James said with a smile.

We had finally gotten to the doctors office after a long drive and I still couldn't sit still on the chair. We were waiting to be called back to get checked and I couldn't wait anymore. "James Diamond and Kendall Knight the doctor will see you now". Said a nurse. We fallowed her to a room and she told us that the doctor would be with us soon and she left. We both sat quietly until the doctor came in. "So I hear you two are trying to have a baby. Is that right?" The doctor asked us. "Yes that's true". James said with a smile. I just nodded excitedly. "Ok well we have to run some test on you two and it might take a few days but we will know soon and I will let you two know as soon as I can. Said the doctor. I was mad that it would take a few more days but I knew I could wait. So with that the doctor took some samples and ran some test and told us to come back the next day and he would have the results. So with that we left and head home. I couldn't wait till the next day but I would just have to.

**Ok wells there's chapter two. I hope you liked it. I tried my best to make this chapter good but it's not easy. Well I wanted to leave off just before they find out if they can or not cuz I wanted to leave a cliff hanger sorry. But I'll update ASAP. I won't be able to tomorrow because it my son's birthday and I have a Christmas Eve family thing to go to and the next day is Christmas. But if I don't get it up sooner I will have the next one up by the 26****th****. I promise. R&R.**


	3. Sadness

**Chapter 3 Sadness**

**Ok sorry I didn't update on the 26****th**** but I got busy and last night it got to late for me to post all 3 chapters I am working on for 3 different fanficts. I only got one of my fanficts chapters up. I am now getting this one up. I hope you like this one. Also late Merry Christmas to everyone.**

Kendall Pov continued

It was finally the next day and I couldn't wait to get called back to see what our results were. We had been waiting at the doctor's office for about 20 minutes already and I just couldn't wait no longer. "James Diamond and Kendall Knight. The doctor will see you now". Said a nurse. So we fallowed her to a room and waited for a doctor after the nurse checked our vitals.

"Love I can't wait. I hope we can have babies". I said happily. "I know love but what if we can't. You'll be crushed and I won't be very happy". Said James. Before I could say more the doctor walked in. "Hi boys. Well I have your results. Would you like to hear them"? Asked the doctor. "Yes. I would. Please tell me". I said excitedly. "Ok. Well it looks like Mr. Diamonds sperm count is very high and that's a good thing and means it can increase your chances to have children. And it looks like you Mr. Knight you can't have kids. You're sterile. I am so sorry". Said the doctor sadly. Then the doctor left. I just started to cry hard. James came over to me and started to rub circles into my back. "Its ok love. We will get threw this. The adoption option is still on the table if you wanna do that love". James said. I looked up at James with tears still running down my face. "I….I g….g…guess so". I said still sobbing. With that we left. I wasn't happy with all this at all but I guess if I really want a kid it might be my only option.

The ride home was really quite. Mostly because I didn't wanna talk but also because James didn't wanna say something that might upset me more. He just held my hand the whole way home. When we got to the palm woods I walked up to the apartment and strait to mine and James room with out a word to anyone. I just wanted to sleep and be alone right now. So that's what I was gonna do. I cried for a few minutes the passed out into a deep sleep.

James Pov

I was so sad that my love was not able to have kids. I was really hoping that the doc would give us good news not bad news. My love didn't wanna talk about it at all. He just wanted to go to our room and sleep and I told him go on ahead and we could talk later if he wanted. Once we were both in the apartment Kendall went strait to our room and I didn't fallow because I knew he needed some space. So I let him go. "So how was it"? Asked Logan from the cough. "Horrible". I said sadly. "What happened"? Carlos asked concerned. "Well the doctor said I had a very high sperm count and that is good but I guess Kendall is sterile". I said sadly. "What's sterile mean"? Asked Carlos Confused. "It means Kendall can't have kids no matter what". Logan said. "O". Said Carlos. "I am so sorry James. You and he must be crushed". Said Logan. "Well I am but Kendall seems depressed about all this. The moment he found out he seemed to just shut down. I hope he don't try nothing stupid". I said sadly.

"He's strong. He will pull threw this. You know this. We all do. Remember when his dad died. He did the same thing and he pulled threw. So he will be ok. Just give him time". Logan said trying to make me cheer up a bit. "I hope your right Logan". I said.

Kendall Pov

About an hour later I woke up from my nap. I didn't feel any better then before I fell asleep. I felt like I just wanted to die. I couldn't do anything right. I couldn't get pregnant. I couldn't have a child of my own and I could give my boyfriend a child. I was such a fuck up. I think he should find someone who can give him a kid. I knew what I should do so he could move on from me to do that. I was gonna kill myself. I couldn't do nothing right anyway so why live.

I got up from our bed and found a paper and pen. I wrote

Dear Jamie,

I am writing you this because by the time you read this I will be gone. I can't give you a baby so I think you should move on and get someone who can give you one. I have always been the fuck up in this relationship any way. I don't know why you stay. I always piss you off. I do love you and always will but I don't think I can live no more.

Love,

Kenny

I then walked over the small bathroom that was connected to our room. I found a full bottle of strong prescription drugs and a razorblade. I sat down on the floor and put the whole bottle of pills in my mouth and swalled them down with water from the sink. Then I took the razorblade and cut a line on my left arm and it started to bleed. Then I started to do more. I was up to about 6 cuts before I felt dizzy and I passed out. I landed on the bathroom floor with a loud thud. I had hit the toilet paper holder on my way down before I was completely out.

James Pov

I was out in the living room talking with Logan and Carlos when I herd a loud crash come from my room. I just looked at the guys with horror and ran off to mine and Kendall's room as fast as I could. I had Logan and Carlos close behind me.

I ran into the room and noticed a letter on our desk and I picked it up to read it. I read threw it quickly while Logan and Carlos went to look for Kendall. Once I was done reading the note, my eyes had tears streaming down from them. "Hey James come in here now. We found him". Yelled Logan from the bathroom. I rushed to the bathroom as quick as I could with letter still in hand. The moment I stepped into the bedroom I a saw a horrifying sight. My Kenny was lying knocked out on the bathroom floor with an empty bottle of pill next to him, a razorblade in one hand and many cuts on his arm. I handed Logan the letter to read and I knelt down to pick up my Kenny to hold him. He was still breathing but barley.

"Logan we need to get him to the hospital now or we will loose him". I yelled. I then ran out of the room while carrying Kendall. Logan and Carlos were right behind me. We ran out of the apartment and to the car as fast as we could. We had a few weird looks from people in the lobby but I didn't care right now. I wanted to save my Kenny and nothing was gonna stop me from that. We all got in the car and Logan drove off fast so we could get to the hospital fast. Carlos was up front with Logan and I was in back with my love trying to keep him alive.

**Sorry I left it off there but I wanted to put some Suspense in this story. Don't hate me for writing this. I swear he will be ok but not right away. But I will update soon I swear. I can't post every day cuz I get busy plus I got a kid so ya. But I will update when I can and since I know you guys wanna read more I will get more chapters very soon. I Promise.R&R.**


	4. Hoping

**Chapter 4 Hoping**

**Hey guys sorry it took a bit to update but I have been busy. Well Happy New Year everyone. Hope yours was good. Well I hope this chapter is to your liking. Here it is.**

**James pov**

After about 10 minutes of driving we finally made it to the hospital and we rushed Kendall in. We ran up to the desk and told the lady what was wrong and she had doctors to us in less then a minute. Two doctors grabbed Kendall out of my arms, put him on a stretcher and rushed off with him leaving the three of us behind. I didn't like that at all I wanted to go after him. I did try to go after him but Logan and Carlos grabbed me and held me back.

"Let me go you guys. I want to be with my Kenny bear". I said as I tried to get out of there hold on me. "You can't James. The doctors need to do what they do to make him better. Then we can see him. I am sorry James but that's how it is". Logan said sadly. "But but I wanna be with him. Please let me go". I said as tears started to run down my face. After a while I gave up and sat down. I knew Logan was right but I didn't really wanna listen. But I knew if I didn't listen they could kick me out of the hospital.

While we were waiting a nurse brought me some papers to fill out for Kendall since Mama Knight wasn't there to fill them out. It was hard for me to fill them out because every time I tried my eyes started to tear up. I finally got them done an hour later and I gave them back to the nurse. I was really hoping the doctor would come out soon and tell us how my Kenny bear was.

After about fifteen more minutes of waiting the doctor that rushed my Kenny Bear away was finally walking towards us. I ran up to him. "How is he doc?" I asked sadly. "He's stable but still in critical condition. He lost a lot of blood and we had to pump his stomach. So there's that 50/50 chance. We will know by tomorrow if he pulls threw or not. But you boys can go see him now if you want but don't bother him he needs his sleep". Said the doctor. "What room is he in?" Asked Carlos. "Room 205 in the icu". Said the doctor. Then he walked away.

All three of us ran to the room as fast as we could. We wanted to see him. Once we made it to the room, we walked in quietly. I was the first one in and I ran to my loves side. He was all bandaged up and had tubes in him everywhere. It made me sad to see him this way. I grabbed his had gently and rubbed circles on his knuckles soothingly. That small touch made him jump a bit and he woke up. I didn't mean wake him up but I did.

"Who's there?" Kendall asked in a groggy voice. "It's your brothers and your boyfriend". I said in a soft voice. Kendall just smiled at that. "Go back to sleep honey. You need your rest". I said. Kendall just nodded his head and fell asleep instantly. I was glad he was awake for a short time but I knew if he was gonna fight to stay alive he needed his rest.

BTR…BTR…..BTR….BTR…..

Me, Carlos and Logan stayed with Kendall all night long. The doctors told us we could just incase Kendall didn't make it threw the night. So we could be there to say our good byes. None of us wanted to sleep because we didn't want to miss saying good bye if it did happen that he wasn't gonna make it. Me and Carlos had to force Logan to sleep because he needed it because he was Pregnant.

All night long Kendall's heart would drop and almost stop at times but I never stopped beating. I was so worried about him. I hoped and prayed he pulled threw. I kept a hold of his hand all night long. By the time it was morning Kendall seemed to be feeling a bit better. Some color had returned to his face, his heart rate was staying steady and he even had a bit of an appetite. After we all ate something Logan and Carlos headed down to the gift shop to look around and to give me and Kendall some alone time.

"Love I am so sorry that I pushed you into anything or did anything to make you feel like you were worthless. I didn't intend to do that if I did". I said sadly. "No Jamie. It wasn't your fault at all. I just felt like I couldn't do anything right for you and I thought getting rid of myself would help you to move on and find someone who can give you a child". Said Kendall in a sad voice. "I don't care if you can give me a child. I love you no matter what and I'll do what ever you want me to do to keep you happy and healthy. I will even let you get me pregnant so we can have a child". I said with a smile on my face.

"We can try that. I have always wanted to top you. Sounds like fun. Also we can try your other idea too". Said Kendall happily. This made me so happy that I crushed our lips together in a passionate kiss. I knew he was hooked up to a lot so I was careful but I got on top of him and kissed him more. Before we could get any further Carlos and Logan walked in. "What the hell you two. Get a room". Yelled Logan. "Were in a room". I said jokingly as I got off of Kendall. Kendall just smiled at them. "Sorry but Kendall is doing better and wants to try new ideas and it got me all happy and horny. I said as my face went as red as a tomato in embarrassment. The other three just laughed at me.

A few hours later the doctor came in to check on Kendall's progress. "Seems like he is doing way better today. I think we can move him out of the icu by tomorrow if he keeps on doing better. Said the doctor happily. Then he left the room. Logan then left the room to call Mama Knight to tell her what was all going on and Carlos joined him. Me and Kendall just stayed in the room. Kendall had just fallen asleep and had a big smile on his face. I was feeling tired too so I decided to fall asleep to since my love was doing better. But I never let go of his hand.

**Ok well there is chapter 4. Hoped you liked it. Told you he wasn't gonna die. I just wanted to put some suspense in the story. Plus I don't like killing them off in any of my stories. The only one I am doing that with is "Big Time Boys Don't Cry". I am only doing it in that one cuz that's how the story is but ya I don't like killing them off in my stories. Well R&R.**


	5. Lots Of Happiness For Now

**Chapter 5 Lots Of Happiness For Now**

**Ok guys well here's chapter 5. I know I don't update much but I get busy and it gets late so I usually don't get a chance to update anything. I do get updates done when I can though. Well all I can say in this chapter Kendall gets to try something he's never done before. You probly already know what it is. But I f you don't read and find out. Enjoy.**

**Kendall pov**

It had been a few days that I was in the hospital and I was feeling a lot better. I had been moved from the icu a few days ago and everyone was glad I was doing better. I was too. I couldn't wait to get back home and get back to my life. I couldn't wait to try topping James or even trying to adopt. I still really wanted a child and I knew one of those ways will work so I just couldn't wait.

At around noon the doctor came in to talk to me and the guys. My mom and sister had gone to get a few things. So they were not there at the moment. "How are we doing today Mr. Knight"? The doctor asked with a smile. "I am feeling like myself again". I said happily. "Ok well that's good because we are going to send you home today. You are going to have to keep taking your depression meds and taking it easy for a few more days but other wise you're good to leave. Just let me get some paperwork for you and then you can go". Said the doctor happily. Then he left.

"I am so glad your coming home today. It's been so lonely without you there". Said Carlos. "Ya I agree. It's not the same without you home or at work. Gustavo pushes us harder cuz your not there". Said Logan. "I am just happy we can sleep in the same bed again. It's lonely without you in it". Said James as he kissed my forehead. "I know guys. I can't wait to get home. I miss home and I can't wait to do what James said I could do to him". I said with a big smile on my face. "Babe you can't right away. Remember the doctor said to take it easy for a few more days". Said James in a stern voice. "Fine. I'll wait. But when I can I am gonna have some fun". I said as I crossed my arms. I was mad but I knew in a few days I would get my way.

A few minutes later the doctor came in with my paper work so I could leave. I signed what I needed to and we got ready to leave. Logan called my mom and told her I was leaving and that we needed a ride home.

After waiting 10 minutes my mom showed up to take us home. On the ride home I fell asleep. When we got to the palm woods I got shaken awake by James. "Love we are home. You need to wake up enough so that we can at least get to the apartment and then you can go back to sleep". James said in a calming voice. "I don't wanna. Carry me please baby"? I asked in a groggy voice. "Fine love. Just be glad I love you or I wouldn't do this for you". James said as he picked me up and carried me inside. I fell back to sleep as he carried me.

BTR…..BTR…BTR…..BTR….

A few days later I was feeling way better and of course I was taking my meds and I felt happy and great. I told James when I felt better I was gonna attach him and I knew I was going to today no matter what.

"Hey baby. Come here". Yelled James from the living room. "What is it"? I said as I walked in to the living room. James was on his computer as usual. "What are you looking at and what you wanna show me? It's not porn is it?" I asked curious. "No it's not porn. I am looked up adoption agencies and I think I found one we can go check out. "James said happily. "Do you want me to call them"? I asked happily. "Sure love". Said James as he told me the number. I dialed the number and it rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello. Happy Home Adoption Agency". A lady said on the other end. "Uh hi I was just calling to see if me and my husband could come and see if we can adopt. We have been trying for a while to have a baby and no luck". I told the lady. "Well I think we can help you two to find a child to adopt. Would you like to schedule an appointment?" Asked the lady. "Sure. Can we come in sometime this week"? I asked happily. "Sure. We have an opening on Wednesday at noon if that will work for you". Asked the lady. "Yes that time and day will work for us. Thanks so much". I said happily. "Ok so what are yours and your husbands names"? Asked the lady. "It's Kendall and James Diamond-Knight". I said. "Ok well I got you down for Wednesday at noon Mr. Diamond-Knight. See you then". Said the lady before she hung up.

"Ok so what was that about"? Asked James curious. "What"? I asked. "You said your husband and you and you hyphenated our last names".said James. "Well we have lived together for a long while and we have been together for over a year. So we are technectally common law married and I hyphenated our names cuz I didn't know what last name to use". I said. "Ok love. I don't mind. I was just curious". Said James.

We then just got up and headed to our room. Once inside our room I locked it and pounced on James. "What the…." Is all James could say before I crushed our lips together. I passionately kissed him for a few minutes before I started to strip him of his cloths. "What are you doing babe?" Asked James confused. "I am gonna have sex with you". I said happily. James looked confused. "You said I could top you when I felt better. So that's exactly what I am gonna do". I said. Then I started to kiss down James naked chest till I reached his pants. I then unbuttered and unzipped his pants. James tried to push me away at first but when I started to rub his hardened member threw his pants he stopped and let out a moan instead.

I then took down his pants and boxers and his hardened member sprang out. I licked my lips at that. I then put my mouth on it and started to bob up and down. James moaned out loudly in pleasure. I did this for a few minutes till James told me to stop. "I want you inside me" James said with pleasure in his voice. So I took my mouth off his member with a loud POP.

I then quickly undressed and grabbed the lube from the night stand. I then walked back over to were James was and coated my fingers in lube. I lined one finger up at his virgin hole and pushed it in. James hissed in pain at first but soon all he was feeling pleasure. I then inserted the second and third third soon after. Once I felt he was stretched enough I slicked up my dick and lined it up with his hole. I then pushed in slowly and when I was all the way in I waited till James gave the ok.

After a few minutes he gave the ok. I started off slowly at first but went faster soon after because James told me to. Soon both me and him were screaming out in pleasure. We didn't care if anyone heard. After a while I could tell I was getting close. So I grabbed James cock and started to stroke it with the rhythm of my thrust. Soon we were both cumming hard.

After we both caught our breath I pulled out and layed down on the bed. James joined me. "That was awesome love". James said with a smile on his face. "Did you ever think you would bottom"? I asked curious. "Nope. But that was great anyway". Said James with a big smile. We then just decided to cuddle till we fell asleep in each others arms.

**Ok guys there's Chapter 5. I hoped you liked it. The next few chapters might have some drama but not any major. Mostly just happiness. Maybe a few chapters later there will be more. I haven't decided yet. R&R.**


	6. Time For Adoption Part 1

**Chapter 6 Time For Adoption Part 1**

**Ok well here's the next chapter. In this one they finally get to go and see if they can adopt. This is mostly a filler chapter. Enjoy!**

**James Pov**

It was finally Wednesday and me and Kendall were headed to the adoption agency. Kendall and me were super excited because today was the day that hopfully we can adopt. The whole ride there was quite but we both had huge smiles on our faces. Once we got there we got out and walked into a big brown building. Then we walked up to the third floor where the adoption agency was. Once we got up there we signed in and sat down and waited to be called back.

"O I can't wait love". Kendall said excitedly. "I know love just be patient". I said as I grabbed his hand. We waited there for only 5 minutes before we got called back. "Diamond-Knight". Called out a lady. We got up and fallowed her to a room. Once in the room she told us the head person would be with us soon. We sat in the room for a few moments till the head person walked in.

"Hello I am Mrs. Jones and I am the head person here that sees over all adoptions. I am guessing you two are the Diamond-Knights". Asked Mrs. Jones. "Yes we are and we would like to see if we can adopt and what are our options and what not". I said. "Ok well let me ask you some questions and we will go from the ok". Said Mrs. Jones. "Yes that's fine". Kendall said,

"Ok first off do you two have jobs"? Mrs. Jones asked. "Yes both of us are actually in a band called Big Time Rush". I said. "Ok next question. What's your income"? "Well let's see a few thousand a year". Kendall said. "Ok. Do you two have a stable place to live"? "Yes we live in an apartment with our two best friends at the Palm Woods". I said. "Ok well that's all the major questions. Can you two fill the rest of this out and I'll be back shortly to look it all over". Said Mrs. Jones as she got up to leave.

Once she left we started to fill out a big packet of papers. It all had to do with us, what we were looking for, our lives, contacts and many other things. About an hour later we were finally done and Mrs. Jones came back. We gave her the paper back and she read it over. "Ok you two I am going to have to go threw this packet and do a few other things and I will give you a call. We can set up our next appointment when I call you. When I call I will tell you if you can adopt or not but from the looks of it already you should be able to". Said Mrs. Jones. "Ok thanks for seeing us and we hope to hear from you soon". I said as me and Kendall got up to leave. "Ok bye now". Said Mrs. Jones.

We then headed back to the car. Neither me nor Kendall were happy that we couldn't find out today but we were hoping we could adopt. "Why couldn't we know today"? Asked Kendall as we got in the car. "I don't know love but I hope we know soon. " I said as I grabbed his hand and rubbed his Knuckles. And with that we headed home.

**Ok guys sorry for the sucky ending. I wasn't totally sure where to go with it but it needed to be put in the story. Please R&R. I will have the next chapter soon. And it will tell if the two can adopt or not. But I think you can guess what will happen. **


	7. Adoption Part 2

**Chapter 7 Adoption Part 2**

**Ok well here is part 2. I don't know why I split it into 2 parts. It just ended up that way when I was writing I guess. Well here it is part 2. Enjoy!**

Kendall pov

It had been a week already and we haven't heard from the adoption agency and I was getting worried. I really wanted to adopt and yet it seems we might not be able to. I was sitting on the couch pouting when my boyfriend walked in.

"What's wrong love"? James asked as he sat down next to me. "I want the adoption agency to call. I want to get a baby". I said angrily. "O love they will call just be patient". James said as he pulled me into a hug. "But it's been a week and nothing yet". I said still mad.

Before either of us could say another word the phone started to ring. I got up and grabbed my phone off the charger and answered it with out looking at who was calling. "Hello" I said a bit angrily. "Hi, this is Mrs. Jones from the adoption agency and it looks like you and your husband are able to adopt. Would you like to set up an appointment to come in and look at the babies you can adopt"? She asked. "O yes and thanks so much". I said now happy and jumping for joy. James was looking at me weird because of it but I didn't care. "Ok well it looks like my next opening is at the end of this month. Is that ok with you"? She asked. "Yes what day?" I asked. "Can you come Thursday the 23rd at 2 pm?" She asked. "Yes that day will work and thank you so much". I said happily. "Ok Mr. Diamond-Knight I will see you and your husband then. Good bye". She said before she hung up. "Bye". I said. Then I hung up.

"Who was that and why is your mood happy now". James asked confused. "That was the agency and we are able to adopt. I got an appointment set for us to go in to pick out a baby". I said happily as I went to sit down next to my boyfriend. "Really? When"? James asked excitedly. "The 23rd of the month at 2 pm". I said. "Ok love do you want to watch a movie"? James asked. "Yes". I said. And with that we picked out a movie on Netflix and cuddled on the couch together for the rest of the day.

BTR…..BTR…BTR….BTR…

It was finally the 23rd and I was super excited but at the same time sick. I had been throwing up for the past few days. I think I just ate something weird or maybe it's the flu but I didn't want to miss being able to actually go and see what babies I could adopt. So I have been trying to hide my sickness and as far as I know no one has noticed yet.

It was almost 1 pm and I was so ready to head out the door and get to the adoption agency but I had to wait for James. He was fixing his hair for like the thousandth time today. "Come on love lets go"? I yelled from the kitchen. "I'll be out in a minute plus we don't have to leave yet. It doesn't take that long to get there". Yelled James back.

While I was waiting Logan and Carlos walked in. They had been out at the pool. "Hey Kendall why do you look mad". Asked Carlos Curious. "Because Mr. Perfect in there is taking forever and I want to go". I said madly. "O". Said Carlos. "So are you excited about this"? Logan asked. He was now 5 months along and was showing a lot. They had found out a few days ago that they were having twins so it made since why he was so big already. "Yes I am super excited. Why do you think I want to go now and not wait"? I said as I started to bounce on my set.

"You know if you keep that up you'll either fall off or break that chair". Said Logan with a big smile on his face. Carlos thought it looked fun and decided to join me with the bouncing on the chair. "Logan just rolled his eyes at this and walked off to his and Carlos's room. Carlos soon fallowed after getting a few good bounces in and falling. I just laughed at this.

Soon after Carlos left James finally came out of the bathroom. "Ready to go". He asked. "I have been ready for the past hour". I said a bit annoyed. "Ok then. Lets go". Said James as he grabbed his keys off the counter and headed to the door. We then headed out the door and down to the car to go.

On the ride over all I was doing was bouncing in my seat. James just laughed about it but I didn't care. I was just too excited and he knew that. That's why he didn't ask. Soon we were there and we got out of the car and headed into the building and to the third floor.

Once we got there we signed in and witted to get called back. I was so happy I was there that I couldn't even sit still. James tried to make me sit still by holding me but that didn't work well. I moved so much that I fell out of my chair and brought James with me. He stopped holding on to me by then. He didn't want to get his hair messed up or get and ugly burse that would hurt his flawless complexion.

Soon we were called back and token to Mrs. Jones office. We sat there for a few minutes. Soon she walked in with many big files. She sat down and started to talk to us about all the adoption process but before she got very far I got up and ran to the trash and threw up. After a few minutes of this I was finally done. "You ok Mr. Diamond –Knight". She asked. "Ya. I am good. I must have just eaten something that didn't agree with with". I said as I took my seat again. Both of them looked at me like they didn't believe me but neither said anything.

**Ok sorry for the cliff hanger but I wanted to leave it there. Guess there will be a part 3. Well I hope you enjoyed reading this. I Know I am making Kendall sick. There is a reason for that. All I am going to say is that after Kendall got that call and they watched the movie both him and James had sex and Kendall was bottom. You can probly guess the rest and if you can't you have to wait. Also the call was at the beginning of the month and its now almost the end of the month so ya. R&R.**


	8. Adoption Part 3

**Chapter 8 Adoption Part 3**

**Ok well this should be the last parts chapter. I just wanted to make this into Parts because I knew it would probly be long and it is. Plus I wanted to try something different. So ya here it is. Enjoy!**

James Pov

I was wondering why he kept getting sick. He had been throwing up a lot the last few days. I wasn't sure why but I was worried about him. I wish I could make him better but I didn't know how. Once he finally came back to his seat from puking and sat down I looked at him worriedly but I didn't know what to say but I knew I needed to have a talk with him later.

"Ok well here you to go". Said Mrs. Jones as she handed us a bunch of folders. "What are these?" I asked Carious. "They are of people who are putting there kids up for adoption or kid that are waiting to be adopted. It all depends on what you are looking for. This stack I handed you has the babies that are going to be born in a few months and this one I have on my desk is of babies and young kids waiting to be adopted". She said happily. "Well I was thinking of trying for one that's already born and waiting to be adopted. I don't think I can wait no more". Said Kendall with a weak smile.

He really did look bad after puking but I saw that he was trying to hide it. "I agree with my husband here. I don't think he could wait on a baby to be born. He has being waiting so long already for one that it might kill him to wait longer". I said with a smile.

"Ok well here look threw these folders for a bit and when I get back in here you can tell me what you have narrowed it down to. I'll be back in an hour to check". Said Mrs. Jones as she got up to leave. Once she was gone we started to go threw the folders.

The first few we barley looked at because they were like 8 or older and we wanted a baby. But soon we came up on a baby that is a little girl. She has blond hair with green eyes just like Kendall, she was only a month old and she had the most adorable face. I saw Kendall smile wildly when he seen this and read about her. "This is the one love". Kendall said happily.

"But love we should look at the others first before we make a full decision". I said. "But but I don't wanna. Don't make me". Kendall said on the verge of tears. "Ok fine love. That's your decision but I am gonna look threw the rest before I fully decide". I said. So I looked threw the rest but I didn't find any others I liked. Kendall's choice was the best. I had to admit.

"Ok we are sticking with your choice. I agree with you". I said with a smile. Kendall just looked at me happily. Just then Mrs. Jones came back in. "So any luck you two". She asked happily. "Yep but there is only one that we really want in this whole pile". I said as I handed her the folder.

"Aw the Smiths baby. She is put up for adoption because the mother is way too young to take care of her and the dad is not around. She was just put up for adoption a few days ago. The mother did try to care for her but she just couldn't. So you two are in luck because no one else has tried to get her yet. So you two should have luck getting her". Mrs. Jones said happily.

"So can we meet her and see her in person". Kendall asked. "Yes you may. The place that keeps these kids till there adopted is a few blocks away. I'll give you the address and I'll meet you there soon so I can take you to her. Wait outside till you see me. You can't get in without me". She said as she wrote down the address.

We then got up and headed out the door to the car. "See you there boys". She said. We just waved and left. It didn't take us long to get to the car. We got in and headed to the address Mrs. Jones gave us. On our way there I decided to talk to Kendall. "So why have you been hiding being sick and do you know what's wrong with you"? I asked Concerned.

Kendall didn't answer me. He just looked out the window as we drove. I think he knew but he didn't want to say. I didn't want to push him though because if I did that then it would ruin both our happy mood. So I decided to just talk to him later about this.

Only 5 minutes later we had made it to the place were they kept the kids. Mrs. Jones showed up only a minute later then us. When we saw her we got out of the car and fallowed her into the building. Once inside we went threw a scanner and were patted down. This made some sence because they were trying to keep these kids safe.

Once that was done we fallowed Mrs. Jones down a long hallway. At the end of the hallway we stopped at a door that said nursery. Once Mrs. Jones unlocked the door with her key card we walked in. There were only a few babies in there. We walked to the back of the room where the baby girl we wanted was sleeping peacefully in her crib.

I was happy to see her in person. She looked so much like my Kendall and I loved it. Kendall was just all smiles. "Can we hold her"? I asked. "Yes you can but be very careful". Said Mrs. Jones as she picked her up and handed her to Kendall.

Once Kendall was holding her he started to cry. "She is so beautiful. I want her James. Can we have her"? He said happily while crying. :"Yes love we can". I said happily.

"Well before you can take her we need you to sign lots of papers and we have to get the mom to sign too. So you will have to wait a few weeks but you will most likely have her in that time period." Said Mrs. Jones.

This made Kendall sad. He set the baby down and ran out of the room. I told Mrs. Jones I would be back with him soon. She understood. I then took off after him. I found in the hallway crying. "Why James why? I want her now. This isn't fare". He said sadly. "I know love but we should have her in a few weeks as long as the mom doesn't change her mind". I said. "We just need to keep up hope". I said trying to comfort him. I then pulled him into a hug and let him cry it out.

After a few minutes he had finally calmed down and he was ready to go sign all those papers. We walked back to the door and knocked. Mrs. Jones let us in and we went to go sign many papers and go spend some more time with the baby.

**OK well guess there will be a part 4 but I swear after part 4 the parts are done. I will then start having you find out what is really wrong with Kendall. I think you already know but ya. I want to get the major adoption stuff done now then I'll get more into the supprize of the story. This whole story will still have some adoption stuff in it but this is the major part of it. **

**Also in the next chapter or so Carlos and Logan have there babies. Any name suggestions? They are having boys. Also any name suggestions for the adopted baby girl? **

**I am sorry if this doesn't sound like how adoption is sorry but I don't know a lot about it. My man is adopted but he was adopted when he was born so he doesn't really know a whole lot on it but ya I try. And if it's not completely right so what it's a fanfiction. You can make stuff different if you want to. Well R&R.**


	9. Adoption Part 4 And A Surprise

**Chapter 9 Adoption Part 4 And A Surprise**

Kendall's Pov

It had been a few weeks and I was super nerves that we wouldn't get that baby girl we wanted so dearly. I had also seemed to get sicker since a few weeks ago. I still didn't know what was wrong with me and I don't think I wanted to know. James has tried to get me to go to the doctors but I have been refusing. I told him the only way I would go is if it got to the point all I was doing was puking or something were I can't move. Then I'll go but not till then.

I had just woken up a few minutes ago because I couldn't sleep. I was hoping today would be the day we get to go get our baby girl. The last few weeks I have had trouble sleeping because of this. My mind was always stuck on either the baby or my sickness kept me up.

It was only 6 Am but I didn't care. I just couldn't sleep to save my life if I tried. So I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. When I got to the kitchen I saw Logan was already up and eating. It wasn't unusual to see him up at this time. He was almost always up at 6. Pregnant or not.

I surprised Logan when I walked in because he jumped. "What are you doing up so early". Logan asked surprised. "Couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind and my sickness is not helping". I said tiredly as I sat down on the bar stool. "What do you think you got and why not see a doctor? What's the worse that could happen"? Logan asked as he flipped a pancake in the pan. "I don't want to know if I am dying". I said. "Well I know you won't listen to me but just hear me out please". Logan said. "Fine what is it". I asked not really caring. "Well even if you don't want to do this for anyone else do it for the baby girl your adopting. She don't need her new papa dying on her now dose she"? Logan asked. "Well if I get her then I will go get checked but not till then". I said as I got up and left the apartment mad.

I was super irritated with Logan now but at the same time I knew he was right. I was planning on getting checked out but like I told Logan not till I get my baby girl. I walked for a bit till I finally made it out to the pool area. It was nice and peaceful because almost no one was up or out here yet. So I decided to lay down on a pool lounge and just relax for a bit with the cool morning breeze on me. The cool air relaxed me to the point I was dozing off. I tried to fight the sleep that came over me but no use. I fell asleep.

I awoke a few hours later by someone shaking me and calling my name. It didn't register at first who it was but soon I realized it was my man. "Kendall wake up I have great news". Said James happily as he shook me awake. "What is it"? I asked still half asleep. "The adoption agency called and we are officially parents". He said excitedly. Hearing that woke me up. "Really? I get my baby girl". I said as I jumped up from the lounge. I got up to quickly. That quick motion made me dizzy and I fell back down on to the seat. This also triggered my nausea and I puked on the ground and passed out.

The next time I awoke I found myself in a white room with annoying beeping sounds. When I looked around I realized I was in the hospital. I wasn't sure how I got here or why I was here. I wondered this for a few minutes when I heard the door open. It was James. He smiled at me when he walked in. "You're finally awake. I was so worried about you". James said as he sat down in a chair next to my bed. "What happened and why am I here"? I asked confused. "Your here because you got dizzy, sick and passed out on me. You said you would go if your sickness got worse and it did". James said with concern in his voice.

"Oh ok". I said not caring that much. "When can we get our baby girl"? I asked excitedly. "Well I went and got her a few hours ago. She is at home and Mama Knight is watching her". James said. "Ok. I wish I could see her but at least I know she's at home safe". I said a bit disappointed. "I know you want to see her but I don't want to bring her and get sick like you. It could be very harmful to a young baby you know. But at least we can finally think of a name for her. We also need to get the birth certificate done soon." James said as he handed me the paperwork we had to fill out to have her have the name we wanted and to change it from what it was already. I didn't like what the baby's mom named her so we decided to change it if we got her.

"So what names do you like love"? Asked James. We were waiting for the doctor to come check on me so we were working on names while we waited. Well I like Destiny". I said proudly. "Well I like Rose". James said. We really only liked one name each so we decided to combine them. "Hey love what do you think of Destiny Rose Diamond-Knight"? I asked. I love it and I love you". James said as he got up and gave me a heated kiss.

"So it's decided that this will be her official name". I said as I wrote it down on the paper. We both love the name. Just as I was working on the paperwork the doctor came in. "I am glad to see you're awake and hi I am Dr. Martin. We did many tests while you were out cold and we got results of what's wrong". He said as he looked down at the paper in his hand. Both me and James held each others hands afraid of what he might say.

"Ok well Mrs. Knight it looks like here you are pregnant". He said with a smile. When I heard that I passed out again.

**Ok sorry for the cliff hanger but if I would have kept on going this chapter would be super long. I thought that spot would be the best to leave it at to keep you wondering a bit for the next chapter. Sorry if you didn't like the little girls name but I never got any suggestions so I just came up with one.**

**What did you think of the surprise at the end? Also still need name suggestions for Logan and Carlos's twin boys. **

**R&R**


	10. Just Happiness

**Chapter 10 Just Happiness**

James pov

I was shocked that the doctor said that my love was pregnant. We had just adopted a baby. How were we gonna do this. Take care of to young children not more then a year apart. Also when the doc told us this my poor love passed out. I guess he was in shock with what he just heard. It freaked me out thought so I started to try to shake him awake.

The doctor was also concerned with this. He came over to the other side of the bed and shot Kendall with some sort of shot and he woke up fast after that. I didn't think I wanted to know what it was so I didn't ask. But I was glad that it woke him up.

"You're awake. I am so glad". I said happily as I hugged him. "So did I hear you right doc? I'm Pregnant"? Kendall asked confused. "Yes, it seems you are and if you don't mind we can make sure with an ultrasound". Said the doc. He just shook his head yes. So with that the doctor pulled some big machine out of the closet and rolled it over to Kendall's bed.

"Ok please lie down on your back and pull up your shirt". Said the doctor. Kendall did just as the doctor told him and laid down and pulled up his shirt. The doctor then put some gel stuff on his stomach and used this wand thing to go around his belly. The doctor looked for a few moments until he found what he was looking for.

"There it is your baby. It's only a dot right now but there it is". The doctor said as he pointed to the screen. Both me and Kendall looked. When Kendall seen he had tears running down his face with a big smile on his face and I was just shocked. Then doctor the printed us of a picture and handed it to us. He also handed Kendall some tissue to wipe of his belly. The he left the room to get papers so we could leave because Kendall wasn't sick so he didn't need to stay.

The moment the doctor left I broke down in happy tears. "I am so excited. I can't believe you're actually pregnant". I said as I hugged my love. "Me too. I can't believe we are blessed with a baby girl and this new baby. I couldn't have asked for more". Kendall said hugging me back.

A few minutes later the doctor came in and gave us papers and we left. We headed out to the car holding hands and just smiling at each other. Kendall was right. We are so blessed.

We then got in our car and headed home. There wasn't much talk the whole way home because we didn't know what to talk about. I just held Kendall's hand the whole way and he held mine and looked at the photo of our little one. He couldn't keep his eyes off it and I would have done the same but I had to drive.

Once we got to the palm woods we parked and walked to our apartment. We were hoping that everyone would be home so that we could tell them the great news.

We were in luck. The moment we walked in we saw Carlos and Logan playing with Destiny in the living room and mama Knight and Katie were sitting in the kitchen. Mama Knight was helping Katie with homework.

"Hey were home and we have some great news". I said happily as we walked in. Everyone looked at us. "What is it sweetie"? Mama Knight asked. "Well you know how Kendall has been sick for the past month and that he went to the hospital today, well we found out why". I said. "We found out that I'm Pregnant". Kendall said happily.

Everyone looked shocked at first but then they all got up to congradulate us. (1) "I get to be an auntie to four babies now". Katie said excitedly. She then hugged us both. "I am so happy for you two and you know I'll help you out with this one too". Said Mama Knight as she gave us both big hugs. "Congrads. Now all 4 babies can be best friends just like us". Said Carlos happily as he jumped around. "Congrads guys". Logan's said as he hugged us both and handed Destiny to Kendall.

Both me and Kendall were happy that we had a sweet little girl and another little one on the way. It was starting to get late when we got home so we grabbed a snack and a bottle. I got to feed my baby girl for the first time and I was over joyed with doing this. She drank her whole bottle down and fell fast asleep. So I put her in her bed and then headed to the bed to lay with my love.

He was already in bed falling asleep. I got under the covers and snuggled up to him. I put my hand on his still flat stomach and rubbed soothing circles on it till I heard him snoring and I knew he was asleep.

I stayed up a bit longer thinking about how happy I was that I had a wonderful boyfriend, a sweet baby girl and a baby on the way. I was truly blessed. I kept thinking till I drifted off to sleep.

**I know it's just a lovely dovy happy chapter but there will be drama coming soon. I am not going to say what. You'll just have to wait and read when I post again. But I do hope you liked this chapter.**

**Why I said four is because Logan and Carlos are having two babies and Kendall and James have a baby and one on the way.**

**Do you think Kendall should have a boy or girl? **

**R&R**


	11. What Can Happen When You're Mad

**Chapter 11 What Can Happen When Your Mad**

**Ok sorry it's been a bit but I was sick for like the last week or so and just haven't been in the mood to write. But I am feeling way better now and will now post a chapter. Enjoy.**

Kendall pov

I woke up and almost jumped out of bed when my alarm went off. Some how it was closer to my ear then I thought. After a few minutes I was able to slow down my heart to normal. Once I was finally ok I looked next to me and James was still passed out on the bed. The alarm didn't seem to faze him. I guess it was because every time Destiny cried he offered to take care of her. He told me to go back to sleep every time. So I did.

So I decided to get up and go get breakfast and get my little girl up to feed and change her. So I first walked over to my baby and rubbed her back and called her name till she finally awoke. When she opened her eyes she looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at her then picked her up and took her to the changing table to change her and get her dressed.

I had decided to put her in a cute poofy pink dress and baby dress shoes. Then I took her out to the kitchen to feed her. I had gotten her dressed up today because I had called James's mom the day before and told her the good news of the adoption and the new baby on the way and she was so excited she had told me she would be visiting today. She was going to fly out and meet her granddaughter.

I hadn't told James yet but I hoped that he would be ok with it. Once I had gotten the bottle ready I took my baby girl to the couch and sat down to feed her. She wasted no time drinking. After only a few minutes she was done. I then burped her and rocked her.

As I rocked her I sang lullabies to her. She fell asleep quickly with the rocking and the songs. I loved my little one so much and I was so happy she was such a good baby. I then took her to her play pin and layed her down in it so she could sleep and I could eat.

While I was getting something to eat James walked into the kitchen. "Hey love good morning". I said cheerfully". "Morning". James said tiredly. "Why are you so cheerful today"? James asked Curious. "Well one I love being a parent and two guess who is coming to meet our new baby". I asked. "Who"? James asked confused. "Your mom. She can't wait to meet Destiny and she's so happy for then baby on the way". I said.

"No please tell me you didn't invite her". James said angrily. "Well I did and why? What's so wrong with your mom coming"? I asked now confused. "She will tell me how to be a parent and she will conterdicte everything I do. I don't want to deal with her telling me I am a bad parent when I am not. She just thinks if I don't do it her way then I am wrong and bad". James mostly yelled.

The yelling woke up Destiny and she started to cry loudly. I ran over to her and picked her up. "Its ok papa didn't mean to yell. He's just mad at daddy". I said quietly as I tried to calm her down. James was still pissed. So he walked out the door and slammed it hard. This made Destiny cry more.

By this time everyone else was up and were coming out to the living room to see what was going on. "What the hell"? Logan said as he walked into the living room rubbing his eyes. "Ya what's up? We were trying to sleep and you woke us up"? Said Carlos angrily. My mom and Katie just looked at me pissed.

"Well I told James his mom was coming to visit today and meet her new grandbaby and James flipped out on me about it." I said as I rocked my baby back to sleep. "So that's what this is all about. So immature". Logan said as he headed back to his room with Carlos close behind. "Ok but try not to let this kind of thing happen again. I don't need to be woken up by yelling and slamming doors at 7 am again". My mom said angrily. She then headed to the kitchen to make us all breakfast. Katie just shook her head and headed back to her room.

Once I had finally gotten Destiny back to sleep I put her in her playpen and headed to my room to get ready for the day.

James Pov

I was so mad that Kendall had invited my mother to come visit. I didn't want her near me or my child. I couldn't stand her. That's one of the big reasons I wanted to come to Hollywood. Its wasn't just for the fame and fortune. It was also to get away from her. My whole life she always frowned on me if I didn't do everything her way.

I decided to just go lounge by the pool to try to cool down and catch some sun while I was at it. I was only going to stay down there for a few minutes and then go appliqué. It was only 7 in the morning so barley anyone was outside yet so I knew I could cool down easily if it were quite.

But that didn't seem to happen. Only a few minutes in I was still really pissed and just couldn't seem to get over it till a new girl caught my eye. I know I'm with Kendall but it didn't mean I couldn't look and talk to her. I just couldn't touch. She had super long black hair that went down past her butt she was skinny and kinda tall and she had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. I don't know why I did it but I got up from my seat and walked over to her. She was sitting on the edge of the pool and drinking a pink smoothie while going over lines.

I came over to her and sat down next to her. "Hi I'm James and I see that you're new here. What might your name be"? I asked with a smile. She looked up at me and her eyes caught mine. I could see the already want in her eyes. I tried to look away but I couldn't seem to. "My name is Angel. I can't believe I am actually meeting The James Diamond. I love the band big time rush and you're my favorite." She said happily.

"So you're a fan"? I asked. "Yep an obsessed fan". She said. Would you help me with my line here? I am trying out for this new movie The Valentine and I need to practice so that I can land this part that I want. She asked. "Sure". I said as I took the script from her.

I was about to read when this girl practically jumped on me and she started to kiss me. I knew this was wrong but for some reason I couldn't pull away and I kissed her back. We had been like that for a few minutes when someone yelled at us. "No PDA by the pool". Yelled Mr. Bitters from the lobby. We stopped what we were doing and she got off of me.

"How was that"? She asked with a big smile on her face. "Great but I thought we were practicing lines not kissing" I asked confused." Yes but I couldn't help it. I have always wanted to kiss you. So I thought now would be the best time to do it." Angel said with a smile.

"So would you like to go back to my place and we could work on more lines"? Angel asked. I wanted to say no but at the same time I wasn't ready to deal with Kendall, my baby or my mom when she showed up. "Sure let's go". I said as I walked with her to the elevator. I knew I should go back to my baby and man but for some reason I just couldn't right now and just going somewhere else for the day seemed nice. So I decided that I would go back when I was ready.

After a few moments we had made it to the 4th floor. We got out of the elevator and walked to apartment 4b. After she had unlocked the door we went inside. She had a nice place. Small but nice. I had noticed it was only a one bedroom. "Do you live alone"? I asked. "Yes I do. I am 23 so I definitely don't need a parent to live with me". She said with a big smile on her face.

Before I could say more she had pushed me onto the couch and stated to kiss me passionatly. I knew I should just get up and leave right now but for some reason I didn't. I enjoyed this kiss so much. So I kissed her back with passion. This heated kiss soon turned into us throwing our close off and me getting hard.

I was so horny after a good five minutes of this heated kissed that I turned her over onto her back and just stuck my hard cock into her wet pussy. I pounded into her fast and hard. I was getting out my rage of being pissed off threw the sex. And for some reason I didn't care that it wasn't with my love Kendall. She moaned loudly with pleasure every time I hit a spot inside her.

The sex didn't last long and soon both me and her were cumming. Once I was done ridding out my orgasm I pulled out and got dressed. Once I was dressed and so was she I realized what I had done and I booked it out the door.

I couldn't believe I just sleep with someone else. What could I do? I didn't want to tell Kendall. I didn't want him mad at me or for him to take my babies away. Also I was planning on proposing to him soon and I didn't need this to fuck things up.

So I decided to try to forget about it and just go appliqué to my love. So with that I walked down the stairs to the second floor and headed to my apartment. But as I walked I tried to forget what I did but it was hard. But I didn't want to look like I did something either. I knew this would be hard but I had to or I might loose everything.

**So ya James Cheated. Bad James. I decided to make him cheat because I wanted to do something different that I haven't tried before. I hope you liked it.**

**Also still looking for names for Logan and Carlos's baby twin boys? They will be born soon and I would like Ideas on names. **

**R&R**


	12. A Weird Day

**Chapter 12 A Weird Day**

**Sorry it's been a bit since I updated but I have just not really been in the mood to write and plus I am having a bit of writers block. Also I now have 4 pet rats. So I have them, my son, a cat and dog to take care of. So I am bit busy plus yesterday was Valentines Day. So Ya. Also Happy Late Valentines Day to everyone. Hope that day was good for you.**

James Pov Continued

I had finally made it to my apartment door and I hesitated on walk in. I didn't know if I was ready to play off like nothing happened. I was thinking about turning around and going somewhere else but I wasn't lucky enough. Right when I wanted to leave my mother came up behind me.

"Uh hi mom. I didn't expect you to be here. What's up?" I asked. "I am here to meet my grandbaby and to see you and Kendall and to hear about the other baby on the way". My mom said happily. "O ok come on in mom". I said opening the door. I still really didn't want to go in but if I knew I didn't my mom would bitch at me for it if I didn't . So I walked in with the best fake smile I could put on. I just hopped no one could see threw the fake smile and make me tell what's up. I couldn't handle it if that were to happen.

Kendall pov

I heard the door open and I looked up from the bottle I was making. I was so glad to see that Mrs. Diamond was here and so was my boyfriend. He had been gone for hours and I was getting worried.

"Hi Mrs. Diamond. I am glad you made it. I hope you are ready to meet your grandbaby?" I asked happily. "Yes I do. Where is she"? Mrs. Diamond asked looking around. "She's over there in her playpen. I was just about to feed her unless you want to"? I asked. "Sure I would love to feed her". Mrs. Diamond said as she grabbed the bottle from me. And with that she went and got Destiny out of her playpen and loved her up before she sat down on the couch to feed her. She seemed so happy.

I had noticed my man didn't seem quite himself but I didn't want to bug him about it right now. I decided if he is still acting like this tonight I would ask him about it but for now just leave it well alone.

I then walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips but he didn't kiss back and he pushed me away. He then walked away quickly and shut our bedroom door and locked it. I thought that was super weird and I had no idea why he just did that.

This bothered me so I walked down the hall to the bedroom. I knocked a few times but no answer. "Let me in. What is your problem? Did I do something to cause this?" I yelled threw the door.

I heard a bit of movement then he came up to the door but he wouldn't open it. "Leave me alone Kendall and we can talk about this later". James yelled/cried threw the door. This pissed me off but I decided it wasn't worth getting stressed about right now. Plus I didn't need to stress when I was pregnant anyway.

I then walked out to the living room and I saw my mom, Mrs. Diamond and Katie all playing with and hold my daughter. So I decided to let them have girl time. I then headed to the stairs to go up to Logan and Carlos's room. I needed someone to talk to and I knew both of them would listen.

Once upstairs I knocked on there door. "Hey guys can I come in? I need someone to talk to. "I said sadly. "Sure come in". Yelled Logan form inside the room. So I walked in.

"What's up buddy"? Carlos asked the moment I stepped in the door. "Well James was pissed at me earlier as you know and well he left and just finally came back a few minutes ago. And when he came home I noticed he wasn't acting like himself and when I went to go kiss him he didn't kiss back. He then ran to our room and locked it. Now he won't even let me in". I said as tears rolled down my face.

Logan saw this and got up to hug me. Carlos did too. "I am so sorry for you. Do you want one of us to try to talk to him"? Carlos asked. "Sure if you want to you can. I say you go just incase he is in a fighting mood or something because your not pregnant". I said. "Ok. I think I'll go talk to him now. The sooner the better right"? Carlos said as he left the room.

So that just left me and Logan in the room to talk. We both sat down on the bed and he rubbed my back trying to comfort me. We sat there for a few minutes like that till Logan let out a moan in pain. I looked up to see why he made that noise and noticed his water broke. I could tell because he was wearing light gray sweets and they were soaked.

At first I looked in fear at him. I didn't know how any of this worked and I was the only one in the room with him so this scared me. "Logan what should I do"? I asked scared. "Get everyone and we need to get to the hospital asap", Logan said threw gritted teeth. I could tell he was in pain. "Ok. I'll go get everyone and will be back for you. I said as I walked out the door.

I quickly walked down the stairs and told my mom, Katie and Mrs. Diamond what was going on. They were are surprised and they told me they would get Logan down here and get Destiny ready to go. I then headed to mine and James room. I knocked a few times before someone opened.

"What do you want"? James said rudely. "Well Logan's water just broke and he's in Labor. So we need to go now". I said as I walked out the door. I was so pissed with James but right now there were more important thing to deal with.

Carlos came out of the room not long after I did. He ran to the living room where Logan and everyone else were ready to go. He got his shoes on and we all headed out. James was being an ass and wouldn't leave the room so we just left him there. I knew when I would get back home we were talking no matter if he wanted to or not. Me, his daughter or his unborn child didn't deserve this.

**Ok sorry I left it off there but I really didn't know where to go with this chapter. So ya. Also sorry if it sucked. One I am tired, two I am not in the mood to write and three I have some writers block. O ya the next chapter will mostly be Logan and Carlos's chapter. Not really any Kendall or James. I will have Kendall and James have the talk they need to after this next chapter. Also James is being a real ass huh?**

**Also still looking for 2 boy names for Logan and Carlos's twins.**

**R&R**


	13. Birth Day

**Chapter 13 Birth Day**

**Ok ya so it's been a few weeks since I updated and I am sooooooooooooooo sorry. Well one of the reasons it's been a bit is because well I just found out I am pregnant and that has been more on my mind then a lot of things. Second reason is cuz I have been packing to move since the baby is on the way and we need a bigger place since we need more room for this baby, us and my 3 yr old. So ya. But I swear I'll be better on updating again. Also thax to Lotsafanfic101 for all the name suggestions. I'll use two for Logan and Carlos's babies. Also I will use a girl name for James and Kendall's baby.**

Logan pov

We were on our way to the hospital and I was in a lot of pain. But I was also mad at James for treating Kendall like he did. Kendall didn't deserve that. But on another note I was so excited that my twins would be here soon. I couldn't wait to hold them. A contraction then pulled me out of my thoughts. Carlos saw I was in major pain and grabbed my hand and rubbed my back. "Baby just breathe for me". Carlos said trying to comfort me. So I did as I was told and breathed in and out till the contraction went away.

"I am on the phone with your doctor, How far apart are the contractions?" asked Mama Knight from the front seat. "About 2 minutes apart". I answered as another contraction hit. Mama Knight told the doc this and turned back to me and said "Your doctor will be at the hospital when we get there and will set up a room and what not for when you get there". Then she turned back around and hung up her phone. "How much longer till we get to the hospital?" I asked with pain in my voice. "Should only be five or ten minutes". Said Kendall from the drivers seat. I guess Kendall took the drivers seat because he needed to keep his mind off of James for a few minutes.

So after about ten more minutes and many more contractions we made it to the hospital.

Carlos pov

I was so excited that Logan was having the twins today but I was still scared. I hadn't had much practice with kids so I wasn't sure exactly all what to expect. But I was glad we were at the hospital because I knew my love was in much pain and I wanted him to get to a doc ASAP so he could get out of pain soon.

We all got out of the car and I carried my logie inside of the hospital and to the front desk. "Hi is this Logan Mitchell"? Asked the nurse." Yes it is". I told her. "Ok this way". She said as she ushered us to follower her. So we did. Me and Logan and the nurse went to a room while Kendall, Destiny, Mama Knight, Mama Diamond and Katie went to wait in the waiting room.

Kendall pov

We all headed to the waiting room to wait for Logan to have the babies. I was excited for them. I knew they would love having babies to take care of just like me and James were happy to have our baby Destiny. I was in a good mood as we walked to the waiting room until we got in there. Then my mood changed when I saw the last person I wanted to see right now.

"James how did you make it here before us"? Asked his mom. "I took back roads. Much faster". Said James with a smirk on his face. This pissed me off more that he was being a smart ass. So I decided to sit as far away as I could from him with our daughter. I wasn't gonna talk to him right now. Not when right now was suppose to be happy. He would just ruin the mood.

I was glad he stayed where he was and talked to everyone else and left me and Destiny alone for a while.

Logan Pov

It had been an hour and the doctor and nurses were able to get both my boys out safely even though it was a painful process. I was so happy they were both out. I was now relaxing hold one of my boys and Carlos had the other.

We were waiting for a nurse to tall the family they could come see and meet the little ones.

After about five minutes the family came into the room. I was so happy to see them. They all crowed around us and all wanted to hold the new additions to the BTR family. I handed my little one I was holding to Mama Knight and Carlos handed the other to James witch I was surprised to see here. "What are there names"? Asked Mama Diamond. "Well the one Mama Knight is holding is named Kevin Anthony Garcia and the one in James arms is named Jack Daniels Garcia". I said happily.

The family stayed for a few hours then left to give me, Carlos and the babies time to our selves. We were so happy to have our babies here and couldn't wait to see what the future held for us.

**Ok well there it is. I know not the best chapter but it's not a big part of the story so I didn't want to go too much into it. But ya I hope you liked it anyway but if not that's ok too. R&R**


End file.
